Can't Help But Wait  NickXGreg
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Song fic sur Nick et Greg, des Experts. Slash.   Nick l'aime. Mais Nick attend. Parce qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre. Parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Angst, mais pas tant que ça à la fin.


Auteur : Melancholic-Wolf

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la chanson, ni les Experts T.T

Chanson utilisée : _Can't Help But Wait_, de _Trey Songz_. C'est sa seule chanson que j'aime, mais elle me fait un de ces effets... *_* Je la trouve sublime. De toutes mes songs fics, c'est vraiment celle que je conseille le plus d'écouter en lisant mon texte ^^

Personnages : Greg et Nick des Experts.

"Thème" : Cette song fic est centrée sur Nick et ce qu'il ressent. Assez Angst, et c'est du **Slash**, je préviens à l'avance xD Cependant, à propos de l'Angst, ça ne se termine pas vraiment mal, je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire une fin triste xD Un jour, peut-être, j'arriverai à écrire une fiction réellement Angst... ça reste à voir xD Pour ce qui est de l'histoire ici, je préfère ne rien dire, vous découvrirez en lisant et en écoutant la chanson ^^

Mise en page : Paroles et traductions de la chanson en italique, texte à moi en normal.

Autre : Il ne me reste que peu de choses à dire : Bonne lecture, merci de m'accorder de votre temps, et s'il vous plait ? review ! X3 *_* Critique ou simple petit mot, je prends tout avec joie ! X3 Merci beaucoup ^^

Can't Help But Wait – _Trey Songz _: **Nick**/Greg

Dès que Nick _l'_a rencontré, il a su qu'avec Greg Sanders, c'était différent. Au départ, il s'est dit que le courant devait juste bien passer. Il aimait être avec ce jeune chimiste lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Plus il restait à ses côtés, plus il l'appréciait. Il aimait son rire. Il aimait son regard. Il aimait sa voix. Il aimait sa façon de bouger. Il aimait sa manière de parler et blaguer. Il aimait l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait.

A force de passer du temps avec lui, la complicité les reliant ne faisait que grandir. Ils se voyaient après le travail. Ils sortaient boire un verre ou prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble. Ils jouaient à la console. Nick parlait de ses souvenirs d'enfance au Texas. Greg racontait les moments en compagnie de ses grands-parents. Ils rigolaient, ils se détendaient. Parfois, après une enquête plus éprouvante pour l'un, ils se réconfortaient.

Nick s'efforçait de se dire que tout ça était normal. Tout comme avec Warrick. Mais non, ce n'était pas pareil. Son cœur s'emballait quand Greg lui souriait. Son ventre se nouait si leurs mains se frôlaient. Un vide remplissait sa poitrine si le scientifique lui paraissait triste. Une chaleur l'envahissait s'il était de bonne humeur. Il était tombé amoureux. Amoureux de son meilleur ami…

_I can't help but wait…_

_Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre…_

Greg lui faisait plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui. Tellement qu'un jour, Nick fut le premier à apprendre ce qu'il avait toujours essayé de cacher. Greg, le soi-disant coureur de filles, était gay. Pourtant, le Texan ne fut pas aussi surpris que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il prit cette déclaration avec un tendre et sincère sourire. Ils en parlèrent un peu, assis devant la PS3 qui tournait. Puis cela s'arrêta à ça. Rien ne changea, et Greg comprit pourquoi il s'était confié à Nick et personne d'autre. Une chose de plus qui les rapprocha encore. Mais peu à peu, dans le cœur du CSI, commença à naître une attente. Une envie de dire ce qu'il ressentait. Sans jamais y arriver. Et à chaque année qui passait, il savait qu'il perdait ses chances d'aller plus loin avec Greg. Mais dès qu'il était sur le point de tout dévoiler, il renonçait et gardait ses sentiments enfouis au fond de lui.

_Can't help but wait._

_Check it out._

_Tout ce que je peux faire c'est attendre._

_Ecoute ça._

Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour. C'est tombé alors qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux en discutant du dernier concert auquel Greg avait été. Lâché sans prévenir, au milieu d'une phrase, comme une bombe sur un paisible village. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un. Un homme rencontré à une soirée, trois semaines au par avant.

Nick avale sa bouchée et fixe son ami. Le regard de Greg pourrait signifier tant de choses… Le Texan a même l'impression d'y lire un espoir, une demande. _Il est encore tant de changer ça, Nick…_ Mais pourtant… Nick hoche simplement de la tête et s'efforce de sourire. Greg baisse les yeux et hausse des épaules en observant son assiette. Nick sent une boule se former dans sa gorge et commence un nouveau sujet. Attendre d'être à la maison pour se laisser aller. Attendre d'être à la maison pour se traiter de lâche. Attendre d'être seul pour craquer.

_I see you, you with him._

_He ain't right but you don't trip._

_You stand by while he lies._

_Then turn right round and forgive._

_Je te vois, avec lui._

_Il te traite mal mais tu ne t'en soucies pas._

_Tu restes avec lui malgré ses mensonges._

_Puis tu oublies et lui pardonnes tout._

Nick connait les expressions de Greg comme s'ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis leur naissance. Il décelle dans son sourire l'ennui que personne ne remarque. Il repère dans son sérieux l'amusement que le chimiste cache. Il est le seul à voir la tristesse peser sur ses épaules après une enquête. Aucun ne devine aussi bien que lui lorsque Greg est fatigué de ses heures supplémentaires. Il est le premier à sentir la joie le submerger. Il est le premier à remarquer son air têtu et obstiné quand il se fixe un objectif à atteindre.

Et Nick le voit. Greg est différent. Ses rires cachent une douleur. Une douleur qui ne devrait pas être présente. Une douleur qui existe depuis qu'il est en couple avec ce gars… Nick s'inquiète. Il le lui fait comprendre. Greg nie. Puis Greg avoue. Il raconte en fixant sa bière les mensonges. Les tromperies. Les remarques méprisantes. Les disputes. Nick veut en parler. Il veut lui dire de le quitter. Mais le jeune scientifique lâche un rire nerveux, un rire forcé, et hausse des épaules. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui change de sujet…

_I can't take to see your face_

_With those tears runnin' down your cheeks._

_But what can I do ?_

_I gotta stay true._

_Cause deep down I'm still a G…_

_Je ne supporte pas de voir ton visage_

_Avec ces larmes ruisselant sur tes joues._

_Mais que puis-je faire ?_

_Je dois rester vrai._

_Car au fond, je suis toujours un gangster…_

Nick lit un livre dans son salon quand la sonnerie le fait sursauter. Un mauvais pressentiment écrase sa poitrine, sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi. Il ouvre la porte. Greg lui adresse un sourire nerveux. Son poing serré, le long de son corps, tremble légèrement. Ses yeux sont rouges. Nick le fait entrer. Greg veut aborder quelque chose de quelconque et banal, mais Nick l'en empêche. Il le coupe et murmure avec rancœur le prénom de _ce mec_. Greg s'assied dans le fauteuil et cache son visage dans ses mains. Ce n'est que lorsque ses épaules sont secouées par un hoquet que Nick comprend. En deux secondes, il est assis à ses côtés. Sans lui demander d'explications, il passe un bras autour de lui et l'attire contre son torse. Il voit les larmes ruisseler sur les joues de Greg. Le chimiste pleure en silence. Il se réfugie dans l'étreinte de son meilleur ami. Il fait comme s'il n'entendait pas les _« Quitte-le, G'. Ne reste pas avec lui, s'il te plait… »_.

Nick voudrait voir Greg sourire. Il voudrait l'entendre rire. Il voudrait qu'il quitte ce connard. Il voudrait que ces larmes disparaissent à jamais. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est le serrer contre lui et attendre…

_And I don't want come between you and your man._

_Even though I know I treat you better than he can._

_Et je ne veux pas me mettre entre toi et ton mec._

_Même si je sais que je te traiterais mieux qu'il ne le fait._

Parfois, Nick se dit qu'il aurait du dire à Greg qu'il l'aimait plus qu'un ami.

Parfois, Nick se dit qu'il devrait le faire maintenant, tant qu'il est encore temps.

Greg n'a plus jamais pleuré devant lui, mais ses yeux rougis ne peuvent mentir sur les soirs où les larmes lui ont échappé et ont asséché sa gorge.

Parfois, Nick pense à ce que pourrait ressembler une relation entre lui et Greggo.

Parfois, Nick pense en serrant les poings à cette relation que Greg vit pour le moment.

_I can't help but wait…_

'_Till you get back with him it don't change._

'_Till you see that with me it ain't the same._

'_Till you see you for what you really are._

_Baby you are a star…_

_Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre._

_Puisque tant que tu es avec lui, ça ne changera pas._

_Jusqu'à ce que tu saches qu'avec moi ce sera différent._

_Jusqu'à ce que tu reconnaisses ce que tu es vraiment._

_Tu es une étoile._

Et Nick attend. Ils ne parlent plus de ce gars lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, même si son ombre est toujours présente. Nick aimerait faire comprendre à Greg qu'il vaut mieux que ce qu'il croit. Ils essaient de faire comme si tout était comme avant. Ils continuent même leurs flirts qui leur étaient si chers, et Nick a presque l'impression, par moments, que Greg va mieux. Il espère qu'il va lui annoncer qu'il l'a plaqué. Ou il espère au moins que ce mec a « changé » et le traite comme il le mérite, qu'il le traite avec amour et respect, qu'il le traite comme si Greg était la seule personne qui comptait vraiment.

_It ain't fresh to just let him call the shots._

_You're a queen._

_You should be gettin all that someone's got._

_You should be rockin the latest in purses, bracelets and watches._

_You're worth much more than an occasion_

_« I love you, I'm thinking of you »._

_Ça ne suffit pas de juste lui dire d'arrêter de crier._

_Tu es une reine._

_Tu devrais avoir tout ce que tu veux._

_Tu devrais pouvoir t'acheter tant de choses._

_Tu vaux bien plus qu'un occasionnel_

_« Je t'aime, je pense à toi »._

Mais Nick comprend vite que ce n'est pas vrai. Greg est toujours avec ce con. Il peut entendre, à travers l'expression du chimiste, les disputes qu'ils ont eues. Il peut deviner leurs engueulades. Il peut imaginer les cris de Greg. Il peut le voir claquer la porte et sortir dans la rue en refoulant des larmes de rage. Et c'est sans doute la chose que Nick déteste le plus au monde.

Il a déjà vu par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami, un SMS reçu disant « Je t'aime, désolé ». Oui, il a du en voir trois ou quatre, au plus, depuis tout ce temps. C'est trois ou quatre par jour, que Greg mériterait. Alors qu'il se réjouit d'une soirée en amoureux, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il devrait pouvoir la raconter le lendemain, et pas avec un haussement d'épaule ou un soupir.

_Get it together._

_You can do better._

_Seein's believing._

_And I see what you need so I'm going play my position._

_Let you catch what you've been missing._

_I'm calling out._

_Reprends-toi._

_Tu peux faire mieux._

_Je crois ce que je vois._

_Et je vois ce dont tu as besoin alors je vais jouer mon rôle._

_Je vais te laisser rattraper ce que tu as raté_

_Je t'appelle._

Quatre mois au moins ont du passer. Greg et Nick sont assis dans l'appartement de ce dernier et jouent à la Playstation 3. Le téléphone de Greg, posé par terre, se met à sonner et Nick voit s'afficher le nom qu'il venu à haïr plus que tout. Greg le voit aussi. Il plonge son regard dans celui de son ami. Ses yeux trahissent sa tristesse. Mais il semble remarquer cette même tristesse dans ceux du Texan. Il attend. Il laisse sonner et soudain, pousse lentement le portable sur le côté avec son pied. Il esquisse un sourire, hésitant. Nick lui renvoie à son tour un chaleureux sourire. La course de voiture reprend, mais Nick regarde à peine l'écran. Il observe Greg, qui paraît un peu plus détendu et heureux que ce qu'il n'a été depuis tout ce temps. Et le Texan se rend compte. Greg a la force de _le_ quitter. Mais il a besoin d'aide. Alors Nick n'abandonnera pas. Il va le pousser, l'encourager, le rassurer, et peut-être même lui faire comprendre à quel point il veut les voir se séparer, à quel point il veut voir ce gars sortir de la vie de son ami. Il va lui montrer que lui, il sera toujours là, à ses côtés, à l'attendre.

Le rire de Greg lui réchauffe le cœur lorsque le chimiste envoie la voiture du Texan dans le décor. L'écran affiche les résultats. Les deux CSI se regardent et se sourient. Nick attrape Greg pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il a l'impression qu'il n'a plus fait ça depuis des années… C'est avec des moments comme celui-ci qu'ils le savent au fond d'eux. Rien n'est perdu. Ils peuvent encore se rattraper.

_I can't help but wait._

_Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre…_

__

Et voilà, fini ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas les review pleaaaase *_* X3 Merci ^^_  
><em>


End file.
